Ask Arizona
by PinkCherry135
Summary: AZ is trying to be social... let's see how this works out...
1. Intro

Hey there, I'm Arizona! I'm here to answer all your questions. Well, what I can anyway! First off, I'll give you a little information.

1.) Family

Dad is the Hero! The great U.S.A! Mom is French and her name is Liberty, better known as Lady Liberty. All of us kids are girls, except Alaska who was adopted from Russia.

2.) Arizona

I'm #48 of 50, I'll be 100 in 2012, it's my centennial. That's a big deal for us states, almost like a sweet sixteen. Meaning, I can totally handle myself, Mexico doesn't' scare me!

3.) Why I'm reaching out

I see some of my sisters are doing it and hell, no, Phoenix will freeze over before I get left out! Plus, dad says it'll be good to get to know other countries and keep in touch with my East coast sisters!

If you'd like to ask questions or just talk, leave your letters to the copper state, in a review! I'll answer them all! *determined* Check you later, AZ 3

**Questions can be about anything, if you want ask AZ what the meaning of life is I promise she'll answer! Thanks! ^3^**


	2. Maine

Hey Arizona!

I heard dad is allowing you to do this and thought it would be nice to talk to  
>you since we don`t really talk to each other during the meetings.<p>

So how are you~?

With love,

Isabella Kristina Jones-Kirkland

(Maine)

Hey Maine!

I'm all good, I'm excited! It's starting to cool down a bit, and Last night it rained! Can you believe it? It was raining pretty hard too. Even though it only rained for a few minutes, I can't wait to go play in the rain! But I think I need a new umbrella, I don't know what happened to my other one. I think Utah stole it.

I know though, those meeting are such a drag! There's a few things that have been annoying me recently, Mexico's still getting up in my business, but don't worry I can totally handle it! And Hawaii, she can't say my name right, she just keeps calling me 'Zona'.

Otherwise I'm great, just kinda getting ready for my Centennial, I can't wait! Anywho, thanks!

With Love,

AZ.


	3. New York

Hey there Zona~!

How is my awesome sibling doing? Not too badly I hope. I'm getting snow up

here...

Love and roses,

Elena "new York" jones

Hiya New York,

First off, don't call me Zona! Grr! If I don't like it when Hawaii does it I REALLY don't like it when you do it!

Secondly: Snow! What's snow like? Is it like rain? I heard it was cold, I've also seen in movies that it's white. But someone told me that it gets dirty really fast. And I heard that if you pee in it, it turns yellow. So what is it? Like seventy degrees up there? I wish I could visit! I'll be sure to pack my sweater! Is Maine getting snow too? Is everyone up north getting snow? Do I not deserve snow! I wanna play in the snow! I want to make a snow man and throw snowballs at little kids! All we can do in Arizona is throw pumpkin guts at each other while were carving pumpkins for Halloween. D=

Sadly,

AZ

**Funny fact: My cousin and I actually did throw pumpkin guts at each other she's from California and she said it was an Arizona thing since we have no snow. (or lives lolJK)**


	4. Maine 2

Arizona,

Hey, that's good that it rained! We got snow over the weekend. It sucks! Cause

I was planning to take Boston and Augusta out Trick or Treating with Massie

tonight, but with the weather, it doesn't seem likely. Luckily we got a bunch

of candy from the store before the snow came! So we'll be fine.

I sent over some candy, I don't know if you like Butterfingers and reeses, but

if you don't give them to Phoenix, he'd eat anything.

Well, anyway, I'm glad you got the rain, it must be really hot down there,

while the north is freezing, bur at least we're getting sunshine, I guess.

Anyway, I'll let you go enjoy the rain!

Happy Halloween!

Isabella (Bella) Kristina Jones-Kirkland

(Maine)

Oh Maine!

I actually love Butterfingers and Reeses, I don't know, can a Gila Monster have chocolate? D'aww Boston and Augusta are gonna be all sad now… actually it hasn't rained since we last talked so TT 0 TT. I just KNEW it was snowing up there! I don't know why I don't deserve snow!


	5. South Carolina and a mixup

Oi! Lil miss Arizona!

What do ya mean by Alaska is the only brother ya have? Ya haven't fergot me,

have ya! North's tha one that's the girl! Just cuz my hair is a bit shaggy

doesn't mean Imma girl...

Love,

From your big BRO,

Rodney S. Jones

South Carolina

Sorry, SC!

Um, oops! I guess we can't really get mad at dad for forgetting who's who sometimes huh? I guess I kinda counted you and North as one. Didn't mean to, completely accidental! You and I don't hang out much either. I don't like Alaska that much either and were closer in age, darn now I feel all bad! It sucks too because now that I think about it, I do remember you! Didn't you used to hold me up to the ceiling fan when I was little claiming that you would chop off my head? And scare me with a gorilla costume? That's actually the reason I'm doing this, so I can talk to ya'll over there. Maybe we could do something fun, next time you visit! Thanks for chatting! Love you BRO!

Baby sister, AZ


	6. South Carolina 2

Ari,

Aw it's alright...we used to be one big Carolina. We don't hang out much do

we? And I miss my western sisters. Don't feel bad sis! I didn't mean to snap

at ya! But yeah that was me...just be glad you weren't around me during my

Antebellum phase. I didn't scare ya too bad with that gorilla costume, did I?

Hmm...something fun...have you ever gone fruit looping? I'll be sure to visit

ya ok? You name a time and I'm there. You're welcome lil sis, love you too.

Your big bro,

SC

SC,

Fruit looping? No… sounds fun? And hmm, my Centennial is set for January! I'd love for both you and North to come! I'm uber excited! Can't wait to see you guys again hopefully some peeps will actually come so far I have me, and Phoenix. And you and north if you both come! It would actually be nice to have a big brother there, then Mexico won't bug me you know?

LOVE,AZ!


	7. Daddy America

Arizona!

Hey kiddo! How are ya? I'm sorry I couldn't spend Halloween with you guys but

being a hero means I've gotta do lots of paperwork from boss man...so did you

do anything for Halloween, sweetheart?

Love,

Your heroically awesome dad.

DADDY!

That's okay! Phoenix and I went to a haunted house, and trick or treated until we couldn't carry all the candy! I get the paper work! It must be hard being a hero! I hope you'll be able to make it to my centennial! You will be able to make it right? Mom said that you might not be able to get a break. But, you know, if you don't come that's alright, I like, understand. I'll save you cake and such. Hope to see you? Love you dad!

Lot's loves, AZ your bomb daughter.


	8. Sierra Vista

Hey Arizona (my home state oh yeah!)

I'm Sierra Vista! Not many people have heard of me... I'm a small military town by the border of Mexico… we have a lot of illegal problems...

Have you ever had an Arizona snowball fight? They're fun. It's basically Pantyhose, filled with flour, and tied off. Then you chuck um at people. (We Do it in Girl Scouts XD)

Big brother Pinetop said he had snow today and we have some snow on the Mountains here. You should come visit! It rained earlier too!

Anyways, I have a Veteran's Day Parade to prepare for.

Bye!

Hiya Sierra Vista!

Nice to hear from you! Actually I have had Arizona snowball fights! They are SO fun especially if you're wearing black clothes! We've also Thrown pumpkin guts at each other and that's pretty fun too unless it's super cold and your fingers feel like they're gonna freeze off. I Totally get Mexico… he can get so annoying. But like we can handle ourselves. Right? I know there's snow around, but I have to stay with Phoenix. Did you know Gila Monsters don't like being alone? Well, they don't. Especially Phoenix. I was up in Payson for a while. There was some snow on the ground! I was so excited! Phoenix didn't like it all too much.

But yeah, GO VETS!


	9. Hungary

Hola mi hermana!

How are you? It's been a while huh.

New Mexico

Max C. Jones

Dear, NM

It has been a while, I miss eating Ice cream together and making fun of Alaska. When was the last time we went Mattress sledding? Oh and by the way Arizonans speak English, I no speaky Española! That reminds me of Mexico, and I don't want to think about him. Oh and do you still have Steve the pet rock? We were supposed to exchange a long time ago. Thanks.

I guess I love you too…

AZ


	10. New Mexico

Dear Arizona,

Aww, it's one of America's kids! I've never met any of you, but I heard you

are all cute! I sent hungarian candies with this letter.

-Hungary

Miss Hungary,

Oh, gosh! It's such a pleasure to meet you! I've never met any European countries but I've heard you're all really pretty. I thank you deeply for talking with me. Also, I'm sure the Candies are wonderful. *Tastes one* OH MY GAWD! THESE ARE LIKE THE MOST UBER YUM CANDIES IN THE HISTORY OF CANDY! Like UBER thanks! …I mean, Thank you ever so. P.S you wouldn't happen to have some sort of ancient Hungarian remedy for Sunburns? I get them all the time and I think my skin's building up immunity to Aloe.

Arizona, #48 of 50, just so you know!


	11. Guam

Hafa Adai Arizona!

This is Guam if you don't know! I know what its like not having snow. Its

IMPOSSIBLE TO SNOW HERE! So you've seen snow before, what's it like?

Guam/Territory of Guam

Hey Guam!

Snow is supposed to be white but most of the snow I've seen is a grayish brown color. And it's soo cold, colder than seventy degrees! It also melts pretty fast around here so it's muddy and slushie. I want some snow but I don't think I want it forever. We should go together to visit some of the Northies!

Love, AZ


	12. Loyal Citizen

Z. O. M. G! ARIZONA! MY HOME STATE! What's up? God, I can't wait til your

birthday. I'm making cupcakes! So anyway, just one of your loyal citizens

saying hi!

I love you too, Random citizen! SuhWEEET! I love all my citizens really! What kind of cupcakes? You could totally come to the party oh wait you are already there! BOMB! Thanks!

Arizona!


	13. Hawaii

Arizona,

Aloha~ Its me, Hawai'i! Haven't seen you in a while! I don't really get to

talk to the other states besides Alaska and Delaware. And both of them seemed

to start letters too! Am I the only one that hasn't? Damn..

Leilani Kamehameha AKA Hawai'i

Dear Hawaii,

First off, watch your mouth you aren't even a hundred yet, and you already swear! Second, yup I think last time I talked to you, It was the first (last) time I'd seen the ocean. We should get together again soon! By the way, you are coming to my birthday right?

Sincerely,

LandLocked AZ


	14. Daddy America 2

Hey kiddo!

Well that sounds like fun! You got all the good stuff, right? It's not that

hard being the hero. Being the hero means nothing is too hard! Of course I'll

be at your centennial! It's too important to miss! But if boss man says I

can't make it, I'm going anyway! I'm not going to miss out on my little girl's

centennial. I love you too!

Love,

Daddy

Daddy!

Of course being a hero isn't hard for you! I'm so glad you would do that for me! I'll hope you don't have to, so you don't get in trouble or anything! My centennial feels far away! And I'm kinda scared, are people gonna expect a lot more from me? I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone, being a hero-in-training and all. Hope I won't need anyone's help once I'm old enough! Thanks Daddy! You're the one-hundred percent bestest!

Love, AZ


	15. New Mexico 2

Hola,

Wahh. I want Ice Cream now.

I believe we last went mattress sledding...about fifty years ago. Give or take

a few.

Aw. Qué triste.(Aw. How sad.) You used to speak Spanish so well when we were

Papa Spain's territories. Oh well.

Yes I do. My Steve. (Holds rock protectively.)

New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones

PS: Love you as well. ;D

Dear, Max,

Spain wasn't the creepy one! I could speak Spanish I just prefer not to. Americans speak American. That's what daddy says.

Also you should come over this weekend we'll eat Ice Cream and go mattress sledding! And you can see Phoenix, he missed you!

Fine. Keep Steve. I have Albert. (sticks out tongue!)


	16. New York 2

Zona,

Why? What's wrong with Zona? I like it...

If you want to see snow you should come up sometime in January. Yeah, the snow

here is white. And it's not that warm anymore, it's in the 50's now...You were

throwing pumpkin guts at people?

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

New York,

Zona sounds very childish and I don't like to think that I'm childish just because I'm one of the youngest doesn't mean I'm a child.

Holy crap! The fifties! How are you not dead? You can't possibly be alive in that kind of weather! Either that or your heating bill is uber astronomical! Sounds like its insanely freezing up there. And yes, where you throw snowballs us Arizonians throw pumpkin guts, mudballs and pantyhose filled with flour.

P.S January…? I'll see… I can't leave Phoenix and he just positively hates the cold. (And being left alone of course.) so I'll need to see what the airlines say about having a Gila monster as carryon….

Hope to see you soon! Love, AZ


End file.
